Have A Safe Flight
by Nana Yumiko
Summary: Jika aku tahu kemarin adalah hari terakhir kita bersama, mungkin akan aku manfaatkan setiap detiknya bersamamu / 'Aku mencintaimu dari 3000 kaki di atas permukaan laut' / 'Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha' / Ditujukan untuk tragedi Air Asia QZ8501 :) may God with them.


"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali."

"Aku berjanji"

..

**Have A Safe Flight**

**DISCLAIMER ~ MASASHI Kishimoto**  
** Created by ~ Nana Yumiko**  
**Sasuke – Sakura**  
**Rated: T**

**..**

**..**

**_Jumat, 12 Desember  
10:30 PM_**

**_._**

'_Hai namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang pramugari berumur 22 tahun. Baru dua tahun aku menjadi seorang pramugari yang menjalani sebuah kontrak di sebuah perusahaan pesawat komersil bernama Hokage Air. _

_Pramugari merupakan cita-citaku sejak kecil, menurutku sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa bekerja sambil berlibur kesana kesini. Jam terbangku memang padat, namun percayalah aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku._

_Banyak tanggapan miring ketika aku menjadi pramugari. Banyak sekali orang yang sangat menggampangkan pekerjaanku menjadi pramugari, terlebih lagi komentar dan gosip miring mengenai pekerjaanku ini. Tidak, tidak ada yang mudah. Pekerjaanku sangat berisiko, namun pekerjaanku bilang terbilang mulia._

_Sulit menjadi pramugari karena harus menjalani jam terbang yang luar biasa padat, melayani para penumpang, dan mendengarkan omelan atasan jika ada penumpang yang tak puas. Satu yang yang membuatku berat menjadi pramugari – jauh dari keluarga._

_Saat ini aku sedang berada diketinggian 3000kaki dari permukaan laut. Memperhatikan hamparan laut yang biru dan daratan yang hijau. Indah, aku menjadi lebih bersyukur saat aku di atas langit. _

_Jika aku bisa, mungkin aku sudah-'_

"Sakura, kau dipanggil kapten." Suara seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunan Haruno Sakura ketika ia sedang membaca buku hariannya di ruang istirahat.

Mendengar suara sahabatnya yang sesama pramugari itu – Ino – ia hanya mengangguk dan berterimakasih.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menghadap kepada banyak penumpang pesawat Hokage Air. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyum ramah kepada penumpang saat ia menuju ruang pusat pengendal kapal ini untuk menghadap kepada kapten dari pesawat ini.

_Tebak siapa kapten ini? – _

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan pilot yang disambut dengan warna warni dari tombol pengendali pesawat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

– _kekasihnya sendiri._

Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan kapten sekaligus pilot di pesawat ini mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura lekat. Di sebelahnya ada seorang co-pilot dengan kumis rubahnya – Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil merapihkan topi pilotnya.

Sakura tersenyum, senang akan perhatian Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku di antara pilot dan co-pilot lalu mengangguk. "Sudah kapten, terimakasih atas bubur ayamnya yang kau sediakan untukku di ruang istirahat."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. "Senang kau bertugas di kapalku bersamaku."

"Ehem.. Tolong yaaaaa di ruangan ini kau tidak hanya berdua~" komentar Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Silahkan lanjutkan aku akan menggunakan earphone~"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto, kini pandangan mereka berdua sudah kembali bertemu.

Pesawat Hokage Air ini sedang terbang dari Jepang menuju London yang di mana memakan waktu berjam-jam. Langit sudah terlihat gelap dan hanya menampilkan kegelapan di luar sana namun di sela-sela kegelapan itu banyak sekali bintang bertaburan dengan jelas. Pemandangan yang indah.

Kapten dari penerbangan kali ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan schedule mereka berdua, apakah mereka akan terbang dalam satu kapal bersamaan atau tidak. Waktu bersama untuk mereka juga sempit, sangat sulit untuk bisa bersamaan seperti ini dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah dua minggu sangat sulit untuk bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Haruno." Sasuke mengelus pipi dari seorang pramugari cantik di depannya. Begitu cantik dengan balutan kostum pramugari berwarna hitam dengan segala atribut kerja di badannya.

"Bohong rasanya jika aku tidak merindukanmu juga, pilot."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ingin rasanya ia bersamaan terus seperti ini bersama Sakura, namun pekerjaan mereka berdua sangat menuntut mereka untuk tidak saling bertemu.

Sudah 3 tahun hubungan mereka berlangsung, namun kesulitan itu terasa saat Sakura menjadi seorang pramugari. Ia masih ingat saat Sakura memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ia diterima sebagai pramugari di sebuah perusahaan pesawat komersil yang sama dengannya. Dua tahun yang lalu tepatnya sedangkan Sasuke sudah 5 tahun menjadi pilot dan berita itu cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Resiko dari pekerjaan mereka berdua sangat berat. Kekhawatiran terus bermunculan terlebih lagi pada Uchiha bungsu ini. Terkadang saat Sasuke off duty, Sakura masih saja harus bekerja dan itu sangat membuatnya khawatir. Ia selalu berpikir "Sedang apa dia" "Apakah dia merasa takut saat terbang" "Aku seharusnya berada disisinya" "Sakura cepatlah pulang" dan lain-lain. Dan pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Sakura, berhentilah bekerja jadi pramugari dan fokuslah pada hubungan kita.."

Sakura tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Sudah beberapa kali kekasihnya memintanya untuk berhenti, namun Sakura tidak bisa. Jiwa pramugarinya sudah muncul dari dulu, mimpinya sedari kecil tidak bisa ia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Sasuke.. kita sudah membicarakan ini beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak bisa.."

Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafas, lalu ia meraih tangan Sakura. Matanya ia tatap lekat-lekat ke arah emerald hijau yang begitu indah.

"Baiklah jika begitu..."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak memaksa kau, tapi aku ingin kau berpikir jernih, Sakura. Aku ingin kau fokus terhadap hubungan kita, aku ingin kau seperti Sakura dua tahun lalu yang selalu menyambutku dengan senyum saat aku pulang terbang, bukan seperti ini.. aku ingin kau memikirkan masa depan kita berdua, aku ingin keseriusan. Kita berdua bukan lagi anak kecil. Jika begini bagaimana masa depan kita, aku tidak ingin seperti ini."

"Sasuke tolonglah..." Sakura bersumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke katakan. Ia juga bisa melihat mata Sasuke yag berkilat-kilat, ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Namun jika begitu, aku ingin– "

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya, kotak berwarna merah yang sudah Sakura pastikan apa isinya. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat kekasihnya membuka kotak merah tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Menunjukkan rasa keseriusan dari seorang kapten pesawat ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa memilikinya terhadap Sakura, ia tidak bisa. Ia ingin menjadikan Sakura miliknya untuk selamanya.

Sakura hanya terharu saat melihat jari manisnya ditautkan sebuah cincin. Ia bisa merasakan cinta Sasuke yang mendalam, ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Sasuke saat ia bertugas, dan malam ini ia bisa merasakan keseriusan Sasuke. Seorang Haruno – di lamar – di – ketinggian – 3000 kaki – oleh – seorang – Uchiha. Fantastis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha." Dipeluknya Sasuke saat itu juga, lalu ia berbisik. "Ya, aku mau.. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Tidak ada hal yang paling bahagia selain malam ini bagi Sasuke. Naruto sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum lebarnya lalu menepuk punggung sahabatnya sebagai tanda selamat.

"Setelah ini, penerbangan ini... kita susun jadwal pernikahan kita. Aku mencintaimu Sakura, dari 3000 kaki di atas permukaan laut."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan terus memeluk kekasihnya sekaligus calon suaminya ini. _Tuhan, biarkan aku seperti ini dengannya selamanya._

* * *

**_Sabtu, 27 Desember  
04:15 PM_**

**_._**

Setelah insiden pelamaran Sasuke di pesawat dua minggu yang lalu menyebabkan keduanya sekarang sedang dilanda kesibukan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan.

Keduanya kali ini sedang menikmati hari liburnya atau mungkin cuti? Karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko pakaian pernikahan.

"Sasuke, apakah ini bagus untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan badannya yang dibalut oleh gaun putih berlengan panjang dengan belakangnya sepanjang dua meter.

Sasuke memperhatikan calon istrinya dengan tatapan datar. Apanya yang harus ia nilai? Dari 10 gaun yang sudah ia kenakan semuanya terlihat sama. Putih.

"Err... Bagus."

"Sasuke ayolah! Jangan bagus bagus saja, kau harus bisa menilai apa ini cocok atau tidak di badanku!"

Lelaki bermata kelam itu meringis mendengar teriakan Sakura yang kencang. Ia menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia mulai memperhatikan satu-satu gaun yang di gantung di toko itu. Lalu, ia mengambil satu gaun yang mencolok di matanya.

"Coba ini."

Sakura memperhatikan gaun yang berikan Sasuke. "Kau yakin ini? Ini akan membuatku terlihat gendut dan –"

"Kau butuh saran dari calon suamimu tidak?"

Wanita dihadapannya bungkam, ia mengambil gaun yang ditunjuk Sasuke lalu mulai mencobanya. Berselang beberapa menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar pas.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mencoba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pilihannya tidak pernah salahkan? Wanitanya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaun pengantin berlengan pendek, modelnya slim-fit alias mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya – tidak ada tutu atau apapun itu yang membuatnya terlihat besar, dari depan gaun itu hanya sebatas lutut namun dari belakang gaun itu terus menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Ia terlihat simple namun berkelas.

"Kau cantik. Sudah, ambil yang ini. Bayar dan ayo segera pulang."

Sakura menahan senyumnya saat mendengar pujian Sasuke. Ia tidak sabar untuk menghadapi pernikahannya minggu depan. Ia masih ingat benar bagaimana Sasuke melamarnya di atas pesawat. Tidak ada yang mewah, hanya cincin berkilap dan di saksikan oleh Naruto. Namun momen itu sangatlah menyentuh hati Sakura. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan, kecemasan, dan rasa memiliki dari Sasuke.

Ia tidak pernah salah memilih Sasuke sabagai kekasihnya. Tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke, hingga saat ini ia melamarnya menjadi istrinya. 3 tahun memang singkat, namun bagi Sakura 3 tahun merupakan masa-masa penuh anugerah baginya.

Sasuke merupakan saksi hidupnya. Sejak kecil mereka bersama, namun baru 3 tahun mereka saling mengikat. Sakura selalu bersyukur memiliki Sasuke meskipun lelaki itu tidak setiap saat bersamanya mengenal tugas kekasihnya sebagai pilot. Namun Sasuke pula yang menyaksikan kesuksesannya meraih mimpi sebagai pramugari hingga ia bisa terbang bersama dalam satu pesawat – menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

_Beep Beep – beep beep – beep beep._

"Sakura jangan bilang kau masih menggunakan ringtone menjijikan itu sebagai nada dering telfonmu," ejek Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir untuk pulang.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis. "Ya halo?"

"_Haruno Sakura, mohon maaf mengganggu dihari liburmu. Saya Sabaku Gaara."_

"Oh, Tuan. Ada apa?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu hari cutimu. Hari ini salah satu kru kita yaitu Karin mengalami kecelakaan, ia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit kali ini."

"Astaga Karin, apakah dia baik-baik saja, tuan?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura – ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ya, dia sempat kritis namun kondisinya sudah baik. Hanya saja ia membutuhkan perawatan selama beberapa minggu ke depan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Namun ada masalah, dan ini yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"Masalah apa, Pak?"

"Ia ada jadwal terbang esok ke Korea, tidak ada pengganti untuknya semua dalam keadaan sibuk. Tidak mungkin kita hanya menerbangkan 2 pramugari minimal kita memiliki 3 pramugari atau pramugara dalam satu penerbangan. "

Firasat Sakura mulai buruk. Tidak mungkinkan jika Tuan Sabaku ini memintanya untuk –

"Maka dari itu dengan berat hati saya ingin kau menggantikannya untuk besok. Hanya satu hari."

– Menggantikan tugas Karin.

Dunia Sakura serasa hancur seketika. Ia mulai menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah memegang tangannya dengan cemas. Apa-apaan?! Ia sedang cuti untuk pernikahan!

"Tapi, Tuan. Saya sedang cuti. Saya –"

"Saya mengerti, Haruno. Saya akan tambahkan gajimu sebagai bonus pengganti, saya benar-benar meminta anda. Apa anda tega membiarkan maskapai penerbangan kita yang dibanggakan negara ini tercap buruk hanya karena pramugarinya kurang personel? Ayolah, hanya satu hari."

Demi Kamisaka, ia akan membunuh orang ini jika ia bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara. Apanya yang personel? Menurut dia pramugari adalah girlband?"

Ia menatap Sasuke cemas. Otaknya kembali berpikir. Baiklah, hanya satu harikan? Tidak akan merugikannya. Sasuke akan mengerti.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Besok saya akan bertugas – ya baik, terimakasih."

Koneksi terputus. Namun nyawa Sakura masih belum pulih. Ia masih bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Baiklah, ia akan menjelaskannya jika sudah di rumah. Mungkin ia mengerti.

.

~Have A Safe Flight~  
_

**_Kediaman Uchiha  
08:10 PM_**

**_._**

"KAU GILA?!"

"Sasuke.."

"SIAPA ATASANMU ITU? SABAKU? SI KEPALA MERAH ITU?"

"Sasuke tenanglah..."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA CALON ISTRIKU AKAN TERBANG DI TENGAH PERSIAPAN PERNIKAHAN?"

"Sasuke hanya se –"

"TETAP SAJA SAKURA APA KAU GILA! KAU SEDANG CUTI! KITA TUNTUT KEPALA MERAH ITU!"

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, ia tidak habis pikir lagi. Ia menatap calon istrinya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh Sabaku itu? Meminta seseorang bekerja ditengah cutinya?

Baiklah mungkin Sasuke bisa mentolelir jika pekerjaan Sakura adalah duduk manis di kantor – tersenyum menyapa orang – mengerjakan berkas kantor – lalu pulang. Tapi ini? Sakura adalah pramugari – Sakura pasti meninggalkan lelaki ini sendirian! Meskipun embel-embelnya sehari namun Sakura akan pulang lusa!

"Sasuke, hanya sehari ini. Lusanya aku pulang, aku janji."

"Sakura, kau tega."

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Sasuke, mengertilah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika calon istrimu akan terbang ke luar negeri? Meninggalkan calon suaminya sendiri?"

"Kau berlebihan."

"Sakura, batalkan saja."

"Tidak."

"Sakura, kau harus mengerti aku. Aku – "

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. Ia lelah jika harus terus menerus membuat Sasuke mengerti pada dasarnya lelaki itu tidak akan pernah mengerti karena keegoisannya. "Aku lelah. Aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk terbang besok, lusa aku pulang."

"Oh jadi kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada pernikahanmu? Kau akan meninggalkanku sedangkan kau pergi jauh? Kau te-"

"Aku apa? Tega? Bagaimana denganmu sebelum aku menjadi pramugari? Apa kau pernah sedikitpun merasa tak tega? Kau selalu meninggalkanku dulu, kini aku sudah merintis karirku sendiri dan kau tidak bisa menghalanginya!"

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, itu dulu Sakura. Sekarang berbeda!"

"Sudah Sasuke, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat, suka atau tidak kau harus terimanya."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu berjalan meninggalkan calon suaminya yang masih berdiri tidak percaya. Bertengkar dengan Sakura memang hal yang berat, ia ingin marah namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Sasuke terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Sial. . Ia akan membunuh pria bernama Sabaku Gaara itu. Percayalah.

.

.

_~Have A Safe Flight~_

.

**_Minggu, 28 Desember  
05:15 AM  
_**

**_._**

_Klik_

Suara lampu mengiringi menyalanya lampu yang menerangi kediaman seorang Uchiha. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah bersiap dengan balutan seragam tugasnya untuk pergi bekerja padahal matahari sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Sudah akan pergi?" suara baritone menyambut wanita itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kursi makan yang ternyata sudah ada calon suaminya. Wajahnya gusar, terlihat kantong mata yang menandakan bahwa lelaki itu tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kau masih marah, Sasuke?" tangan Sakura menelusuri pipi Sasuke. Hatinya benar-benar terluka atas pertengkaran kemarin.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya... khawatir. Maafkan aku." Di kecupnya pucuk kepala Sakura yang memiliki aroma cherry blossom.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga, aku tidak seharusnya membahas masa lalu. Aku minta maaf."

"Ayo, akan aku antar kau ke bandara."

Sebuah senyuman terukir dari bibir tipis Sasuke, ia merangkul calon istrinya dan mencium kembali pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura sendiri merasa senang akhirnya ia dan Sasuke bisa berdamai, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyum Sasuke sebelum ia pergi bertugas.

_Konoha International Airport  
08:30 AM_  
Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada besi pembatas di depan pintu keberangkatan. Ia sedang menunggu calon istrinya keluar dari kantornya untuk masuk ke dalam bandara bersama rekan-rekan pesawatnya.

Ia tidak ingin langsung pulang karena ingin menyapa calon istrinya itu sebelum ia pergi bertugas, sekaligus ia ingin melihat siapa kapten dalam penerbangan kali ini.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang lelaki muncul dari kantor yang dimaksud dengan seragam pilot khasnya diikuti oleh kru di belakangnya termasuk Sakura. Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kakashi senpai," sapa Sasuke.

Pria berambut perak itu menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut. "Oh, Sasuke! Apa kabar? Sedang apa kau disini?" Kakashi tersenyum melihat junior yang pernah ia latih dulu di sekolah penerbangan.

"Aku mengantarkan dia," tunjuk Sasuke kepada Sakura. "Calon istriku."

"Wah tidak menyangka akhirnya kau bersamanya. Kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

"Kau hebat. Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu, kabari aku saja."

Sasuke tersenyum hormat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku harus ke dalam, kita mengobrol nanti ya. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"

"Reuni dengan senior, eh?"

"Hm?" Sasuke mencubit lengan Sakura gemas. "Cepatlah ke dalam."

Sakura meringis namun kembali memasang senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengikis jarak antar mereka dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku akan kembali, tunggulah aku. Aku mencintaimu," suara Sakura meluruhkan hati Sasuke. Lelaki itu memeluk erat Sakura dan mengecup keningnya.

"Have a safe flight, Uchiha Sakura. Aku menunggumu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sasuke tetap memperhatikan punggung calon istrinya hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Ia akan menunggu Sakura pulang. Haruskah ia membuat kejutan untuk kepulangan Sakura nanti?

..

..

~Have A Safe Flight~  
..

..

**_Kediaman Uchiha  
03:30 PM_**

**_._**

Mengecek ponsel setiap saat itu wajar tidak? Karena itulah yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Semenjak kepergian Sakura dalam tugasnya, ia menjadi lebih sering mengecek ponsel. Entahlah, ia sangat menunggu kabar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bodoh, seharusnya Sakura sudah sampai di Korea beberapa jam yang lalu namun kenapa wanitanya itu belum juga menghubunginya? Biasanya setelah landing, Sakura akan langsung menghubungi Sasuke.

Bosan, akhirnya ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas minuman lalu menyalakan televisi. Tangannya mengklik remot di tangannya, mencari sebuah acara hiburan namun tidak ada yang ditemukan. Jarinya mengklik kembali remot di tangannya dan berhenti pada sebuah stasiun tv yang menayangkan acara pembodohan.

"Apa lucunya." Gumam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba acara itu berganti digantikan oleh sebuah breaking news.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebuah pesawat Hokage Air hilang kontak saat penerbangannya ke Korea. Beberapa jadwal maskapai penerbangan lain menuju Korea di cancel karena kejadian ini."

"Pesawat Hokage Air dengan kode pesawat HG8501 hilang kontak dari Air Traffic Control dan masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Di duga pesawat jatuh di laut cina selatan."

..

..

Seketika Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas. Apa katanya?..

Tunggu-tunggu, Sasuke berlari ke arah kamar Sakura yang tak lain adalah kamarnya sendiri. Ia mencari-cari jadwal terbangnya untuk hari ini yang kekasihnya terima kemarin dari Gaara. Sasuke berharap harap bahwa itu bukan pesawat yang Sakura naiki.

Jadwal keberangkatan... Tokyo – Seoul ... Maskpai Hokage Air... Kode pesawat HG850...1

Seketika dunia Sasuke serasa runtuh. Kakinya lemas menyadari bahwa ternyata pesawat yang diberitakan adalah pesawat yang sama dengan yang Sakura tumpangi.

_Tidak – tidak mungkin! Hatake Kakashi adalah pilot handal tidak mungkin jatuh, tidak!_

Panik, ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengirim pesan, tidak ada. "Sakura sayang ayolah, kau tidak mungkinkan. Tidak ayolah!" frustasi ia mengusap wajahnya, setitik air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Ia bermimpikan? Tolong katakan ia bermimpi!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa ragu siapa tau ini adalah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Eung. Sasuke... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa tapi..."

"Naruto katakan sesuatu bahwa calon istriku tidak menaiki pesawat yang sama!"

"Sasuke aku minta maaf... Sakura masuk ke dalam penumpang pesawat HG8501... keadaannya belum diketahui. Lokasi pesawat belum ditemukan. Datanglah kemari..."

...

...

_PRANG!_

Dilemparnya ponsel Sasuke mengenai kaca-kaca. Ia merasa dunianya hancur, berita ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tidak mungkin, tadi pagi baru saja ia mengecup kening Sakura dan ia berjanji akan pulang secepatnya. Tidak mungkin, Sakura pasti bercanda. Kamisama tolonglah!

Tidak, Sasuke masih ada harapan. Ia bisa berharap Sakura masih hidup, ayolah Sasuke. kamisama, tolong jaga calon istriku.

.

.

~Have a Safe Flight~

..

_**Bandara Internasional Konoha**_  
_**Minggu, 28 Desember ~ 10:30 PM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah berjam-jam Sasuke berdiri di hadapan kantor maskapai Hokage Air bersama ratusan orang yang di mana anggota keluarga turut hilang dalam kejadian ini. Matanya menancap jelas pada televisi di hadapannya, tangannya bertautan satu sama lain, bibirnya terus membacakan doa-doa untuk keselamatan istrinya.

Mata Sasuke sudah merah, wajahnya sudah terlihat frustasi. Ia masih tidak menyangka dengan kejadian ini. Sakura tidak boleh meninggalkannya, ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali. Sasuke percayalah pada Sakura, ia akan kembali.

Kamisama aku hanya ingin dia kembali dengan selamat.

"Tuan dan nyonya, kami memiliki kabar terbaru mengenai pesawat HG8501," Gaara mulai menampakkan dirinya setelah berjam-jam hilang memantau kabar terbaru dari pesawat maskapainya. Wajahnya sama-sama terlihat lelah dan menampakkan kesedihan, ini adalah kali pertama di mana maskapai yang ia pegang mengalami crash seperti ini.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya untuk mendengar kabar dari Gaara. Tangannya sudah saling meremas satu sama lain, harap-harap cemas akan berita yang diberitahu Gaara.

"Pesawat HG8501 sudah dikonfirmasi terjatuh di lautan lepas cina selatan. Pesawat jatuh karena adanya turbolance yang terjadi saat pesawat berusaha untuk menghindari awan yang akan mengganggu mesin pesawat."

Tangisan dan jerita mulai menguar dari ruangan ini. Tarikan nafas Sasuke mulai berat, ia sulit bernafas mendengarnya. Matanya memejam dengan erat seolah berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Kamisama, apa yang terjadi?

"Korban belum bisa di evakuasi, namun ada 3 korban jenazah yang mengapung di laut dan sekarang dalam proses indentifikasi. Mohon doanya." Gaara kembali pamit dan mulai pergi, namun sebelum pergi ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sangat berduka atas musibah ini. tegarlah.."

Sasuke menatap tajam pada mata Gaara. Lelaki ini, ialah yang membuat istrinya seperti ini. ialah yang mendorong Sakura pada lubang hitam ini. Ia sudah berjanji bukan? Ia akanmembunuh lelaki ini jika bertemu. Dan sekarang ia bertemu dengannya.

_BUAGH!_

Sebuah tinjuan dilayangkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras saat melihat Gaara tidak bertindak apa-apa. Suara-suara ricuh mulai bergemuruh, rekan-rekannya mulai menghampiri dan berusaha memisahkan namun terlambat. Sasuke sudah kalap.

Ia menggenggam kerah kemeja Gaara dengan erat, matanya sudah merah ia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya dengan membiarkan Sakura bertugas, dan ia melayangkan kembali tinjuannya. Tinjuan terus dilayangkannya bertubi-tubi, matanya mengabur karena pelukpuknya penuh dengan air mata.

"Mati kau! Kau membahayakan calon istriku, bajingan! Kita akan menikah dan kau mengacaukan semuanya! Apa kau bahagia?! Kembalikan kekasihku, brengsek!"

Sasuke menggila, kini ia memukul dengan tenaga yang sedikit berkurang. Air matanya sudah pecah kini. Ia benar-benar gila. Gaara yang sudah babak belur hanya diam, tidak melawan namun juga tidak menyerahkan diri.

"KAU TAHUKAN? Sakura sedang cuti! Kau menyuruhnya bekerja sedangkan kau tahu dia akan menikah denganku minggu depan, sekarang? Kemana dia? Kembalikan kekasihku, Sabaku Gaara. Kembalikan..."

Naruto datang dari sela-sela kerumunan, ia langsung menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Gaara. Sahabatnya benar-benar kacau, ia baru mendengar kabar dari teman-temannya mengenai pesawat yang jatuh sejam yang lalu dan menemukan pemandangan tidak bagus.

"Sasuke tenanglah..."

"Naruto, kau tahukan? Kau tahukan aku melamarnya di pesawat? Kau tahukan bagaimana wajah bahagianya? Kau tahukan aku akan menikah dengannya minggu depan? Naruto jawab aku, dimana Sakura sekarang aku butuh dia!"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata biru Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tenanglah, Teme. Sakura akan ditemukan, tenang."

"Gara-gara setan itu Sakura jadi begini. Akan ku –"

"Teme, jangan bertindak bodoh! Demi Sakura!" suara Naruto meninggi membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya ia turunkan dari udara.

Hatinya sakit, benar-benar sakit. Kamisama tolong...

Sasuke terduduk lemas, ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna, rasa sakit rasa perih di hati ini sangat membuat Sasuke lemah. Ia butuh Sakuranya. Ia butuh wanita itu.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf.." Gaara mulai bangkit dengan segala kebabak-beluran wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak bergeming, ia terus terdiap. Sorot matanya mengarah pada lantai putih.

"Err tapi aku memiliki kabar untukmu." Ucapan Gaara sedikit membuat kepala Sasuke terdongak untuk melihat wajah babak belurnya.

"Ikut aku." Titah Gaara sambil berjalan pergi. Rekan-rekan Gaara dan para bawahannya sudah mulai sibuk menanyai apakah ia baik-baik saja? Bahkan sudah ada yang mengobati luka Gaara. Tch.

"Teme, ikutlah. Siapa tahu itu mengenai Sakura."

Sasuke menenangi dirinya, Naruto sudah berjalan di belakang Sasuke – tepatnya membuntuti takut-takut Sasuke kembali murka.

Kini, Sasuke sudah berada di sebuah ruangan dari maskapai. Beberapa polisi dan tentara mulai terlihat dari luar ruangan dan tepatnya di ruangan juga sudah banyak tim tim yang mengerumuni mereka atau yang sedang kesana kemari.

"Sasuke, kenalkan – ia adalah Jendral Deidara. Ia merupakan anggota angkatan laut yang membantu para tim resque dalam mencari hilangnya pesawat Hokage Air," tutur Gaara sambil memperkenalkan pria berbadan tegap disampingnya.

"Ia adalah orang yang akan memberitahumu mengenai informasi calon istrimu, Sasuke. Silahkan, Jendral."

Deidara membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Gaara. Ia beserta timnya yang ada di belakang mulai menuturkan kata demi kata mengenai hilangnya Hokage Air.

"Berdasarkan penulusuran kami, Hokage Air kini sudah berada di laut lepas cina selatan. Kami menemukan puing-puing dari badan pesawat Hokage Air. Ini bukti yang mempertegas."

Deidara memberikan jejeran foto-foto yang menampilkan puing-puing mengapung di atas laut. Wajah Sasuke mulai berubah, kini ia takut – semakin takut untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari penjelasan Deidara.

"Dan... ini.."

Jendral berumur 50 tahun itu membeberkan satu foto terakhir. Foto seorang wanita berseragam – yang jelas itu adalah seorang pramugari – sedang terapung tak bernyawa di laut.

Kau tahu?

Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin berkomentar.

Hanya saja...

Rambut pink itu...

"Tolong katakan ini tidak benar..."

"Mohon maaf, Sasuke-san. Kami menemukannya terapung. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap dan ada nametag di bajunya, dan itu bertuliskan..-"

**Tidak.. Sasuke tidak siap untuk –**

"Haruno Sakura."

**– mendengar semua kenyataan ini.**

_Kami-sama, aku mohon ini hanya mimpi._

_Ia sudah berjanji akan pulang_

_Tolong, jangan secepat ini._

_Aku masih ingin membahagiakan dirinya._

_Kami-sama, kembalikan dia.._

_Aku mohon.._

* * *

**_31 Desember_**  
**_Pemakaman umum Konoha_**

**_._**

**_.._**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura disemayamkan ditempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Banyak orang berkumpul di sini untuk menguburkan salah satu pramugari terbaik di Hokage Air.

Sakura adalah korban Hokage Air yang ditemukan pertama kali. Berkat nametag yang masih menempel pada seragam kebanggaannya, Sakura segera dievakuasi dan mulai diindentifikasi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jasad Sakura boleh di bawa pulang dan disemayamkan kemarin.

Duka dari keluarga Sakura sangat tercermin dengan jelas. Terutama Sasuke - calon suami Sakura. Ia tidak menangis, bersuara, ataupun bertingkah bodo. Ia hanya diam, memandangi batu nisan yang mengukir nama indah kekasihnya – calon istrinya.

"Sasuke, pulanglah. Biarkan Sakura istirahat dengan damai," tutur Kizashi – ayah Sakura – sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kami semua mencintai Sakura, begitupun kau. Aku sangat mengerti rasa kehilanganmu, namun relakanlah. Biarkan ia pergi bersama Kami-sama."

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat kepada Kizashi dan Mebuki selaku orangtua Sakura. Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, orangtua Sakura pulang melangkah pergi. Kini, tinggal Sasuke sendiri di pemakaman.

Lelaki berambut raven itu berjongkok, ia mengusap batu nisan yang mengukir nama Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar ini Sakura. Terimakasih – sekali lagi aku katakan terimakasih telah menjadi mendampingku selama ini. kau membawa cinta kita hingga kau mati. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Belahan hidupku kini pergi, sekarang aku merasa tak bernyawa."

Setetes airmata mulai mengalir pada mata Sasuke, namun tak sedikitpun ekspresi darinya berubah. Rahangnya tetap tegas sekali ia mengatakan beberapa patah kata.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Terimakasih sudah mengajarkan kepadaku betapa berharganya setiap detik dalam hidup ini. Ma – maaf. Maaf aku belum bisa menjadi seorang lelaki yang membanggakanmu.

"Kau ingat mimpi kita? kita akan membangun rumah tangga bersama, mengurus anak bersama, menjadikan anak kita sebagai penerus profesi kita. entah harus dibawa kemana mimpi itu, namun aku berjanji akan terus kusimpan mimpi itu.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia di sana. Bisa tunggu aku? Tunggu aku di sana, Sakura. Dan ini –"

Sasuke menaruh kotak berwarna merah di atas batu nisan Sakura. "Cincin pernikahan kita nanti. Seharusnya aku bisa mengganti cincin tunangan kita menjadi ini, namun aku berjanji akan menggantikannya nanti disurga."

Sasuke mulai bangkit dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Dan – selamat tahun baru, sayangku. Aku mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku seumur hidupmu."

.

.

_**Jika aku tahu kemarin adalah hari terakhir bagi kita..**_

_**Mungkin tak akan pernah aku sia-siakan satu detikpun..**_

_**Jika aku tahu kemarin adalah tempat terakhir yang bisa kita kunjungi...**_

_**Mungkin aku tak akan pernah ingin beranjak...**_

_**Namun kini semuanya sudah terjadi**_

_**Yang aku inginkan hanyalah... kau bahagia di sana..**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Sakura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-fin-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Halo semuanya, author Nana balik lagi nih hehe. maaf udah lama ga update yang my last word tinggal satu chapter lagi tapi datanya hilang jd susah mau updatenya.**

**.**

**okay, ini cerita Have A Safe Flight di tujukan untuk mengenang tragedi Air Asia QZ8501 yang jatuh pada bulan desember 2014 kemarin. Mungkin sudah lama tragedinya, tapi author sendiri masih mengenang duka yang sangat dalam dari tragedi ini. Semoga para korban Air Asia yang kemarin bisa ditempatkan di tempat yang layak yaitu di sisi Tuhan YME**

**.**

**and so, maaf buat segala kesalahannya di ff kali ini but... review? ^^**


End file.
